There are presently available many different types of adjustable wrenches with substantially all of these wrenches having a threaded adjustment system for controlling movement of the wrench key.
The standard arrangement for an adjustable wrench is formed with an integral thread on the movable jaw or key of the wrench. The key thread is exposed at the wrench head and is often subject to damage. In some cases, the key can be removed for repairing the thread or for replacing the entire key and thread combination within the wrench head. In other cases repairs to or replacement of the thread is not possible since both the key and its thread are permanently locked within the wrench so that the wrench is no longer useful even though only the adjustment threads are damaged.